


special roast, imported from maine

by trashmouthuris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Stanley Uris, M/M, Radio Host Richie Tozier, Social Media, alternate universe where starbucks lets baristas put pins on their aprons, technically a coffee shop au, wrote this while watching love simon hashtag gay rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthuris/pseuds/trashmouthuris
Summary: @trashmouthtozier tweeted: i think it’s funny when it’s busy at starbucks and the gay baristas get mean
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	special roast, imported from maine

Richie had gone to his campus’s Starbucks with the intention of finishing his creative writing assignment - he swears, he was going to work on it! - but unsurprisingly he was almost immediately distracted once he sat down to work. It was partially because of Twitter, but mostly because of the boy working behind the counter. From where Richie sat at the bar, he could see the barista’s side profile. He certainly was attractive, but that’s not what was distracting Richie - what distracted him was how much of an  _ asshole  _ he was being. Richie was obsessed. 

It’s not that the boy’s attitude wasn’t warranted; it had been oddly busy for the last half hour, and with the customers were starting to get more and more impatient. Whenever someone would complain about how long the line was or how their order was wrong, they would be met with just as much vitriol (usually more) from the curly-haired barista. Richie considered asking if they had popcorn that he could eat while he watched the show.

He wondered if the barista could tell he’d been staring. While he was inputting orders on the cash register or pumping syrup into the cups, he occasionally would glance at Richie. Richie took that as a sign to shift his attention to his laptop (but decidedly not his homework).

**_@trashmouthtozier_ ** _ tweeted: _ i think it’s funny when it’s busy at starbucks and the gay baristas get mean

He scrolled through Twitter for a few more minutes, reading some thread that Mike had retweeted, until he got a notification telling him he’d received a DM. He opened it, seeing that Beverly had sent him his own tweet along with her own message.

**beeverly:** i’d be willing to bet good money it’s stan

**trashmouth™:** hang on i can’t see his nametag

**trashmouth™:** it is!

**trashmouth™:** how do you know him?

**beeverly:** he’s in my anthro class!! we study together sometimes n he mentioned having to work today

**beeverly:** how did you know he’s gay? lmao

**trashmouth™:** he has a bi flag pin on his apron

**trashmouth™** : he’s fucking hot why haven’t you told me about him before

**trashmouth™:** i mean i can only see his side profile but damn

**beeverly:** i’m pretty sure purposely introducing someone to you goes against the geneva conventions

**beeverly:** he’s single though

**trashmouth™:** oh you are going to regret telling me that

**trashmouth™:** oh shit he just turned this way

**trashmouth™:** HE’S SO HOT WHAT THE FUCK

**trashmouth™:** WHAT THE FUCK

**beeverly:** I KNOW

**trashmouth™:** god i want him to be mean to me

**trashmouth™:** if you know what im sayin ;)))

**beeverly:** really wish i didn’t! <3

Still laughing at Bev’s last message, Richie looked up from his laptop and nearly fell out of his chair. The barista - Stan - was standing directly in front of him holding a half-made drink in his hands. Richie’s face turned pink at the idea that he had no idea how long he’d been standing there.

“Are you going to buy something? Because I’m pretty sure if you don’t I have to kick you out.” Stan said. Richie took a moment to respond, given that his brain had just stopped working completely. 

“Uh- yeah, I’m just waiting for the line to die down,” he said. He watched as Stan looked at him, at the line that was still all the way to the door, and back at Richie. Stan raised an eyebrow and Richie responded with a crooked smile. He knew that Stan would not hesitate to throw him out, though, so he asked the girl sitting next to him if she could watch his stuff and walked to the back of the line. 

After what Richie guessed was three months had passed, he found himself at the front of the line and once again in front of Stan. Richie took out his wallet as he glanced at Stan, who looked bored, and then at the menu above his head 

“Can I please have a venti iced coffee with…” he tilted his head as if trying to solve a math equation. “Eight shots of espresso? And two pumps of caramel and toffee nut? Oh, and a dark chocolate fudge brownie. Please.” He finished with another smile. When he looked back at Stan he saw that the boy was now looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Jesus,” he said under his breath, but he started inputting the order anyway. 

“What? I gotta work late tonight. And it takes a lot of energy to haul this thing around,” Richie said, gesturing to his lanky figure. Stan squinted at him.

“I thought your voice sounded familiar. You do that radio show, right? Something about a trash can?” Richie’s eyebrows shot up as he leaned on the counter, intrigued.

“So you listen to my show, huh?” 

“Yeah, it puts me to sleep,” Stan deadpanned. Richie froze for a moment, almost dropping his cocky exterior, when he noticed Stan’s small smile as he finished up on the cash register. Richie decided that he was going to get a laugh - or at least a bigger smile - out of Stan before he left.

“Come on, I get great reviews! The people love the trashmouth.” Richie boasted. Stan rolled his eyes.

“I highly doubt that. Not after what you said about Professor Holland last week,” he said. Richie studied him for a moment.

“So you  _ do  _ listen to it,” he said. Stan realized his mistake immediately, but instead of giving Richie the satisfaction of a response he just gave him his total and angled the card reader towards him expectantly. Richie paid for his drink, but wasn’t ready to give up just yet - he hoped that even if he wasn’t able to woo Stan, he was hopefully giving him a bit of a break from all the other assholes that Richie had watched Stan deal with that afternoon. 

“My friend Bev says you guys study for anthropology together sometimes, right?” Richie asked. Stan nodded, suspicious of the fact that he already knew who he was and wondering where Richie was going with this. “You study any other bones when you listen to my show?”

This almost broke Stan, his jaw dropping slightly at how bad of a pick-up line it was and at the fact that Richie had the balls to say that to him at three in the afternoon in a coffee shop. He was about to respond with that exact sentiment when the man standing behind Richie spoke up and Stan noticed just how long the line had gotten while they had been talking.

“Are you going to be done anytime soon? Some of us have places to be, you know,” he said. Richie whipped around so fast that Stan was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“Yeah, well, some of us are trying to win the affections of a very handsome barista, do you fucking  _ mind _ ?” Richie shot back, muttering “ _ a man can never be horny in peace, damn, _ ” under his breath as he turned back around. Despite his best efforts, Stan couldn’t help but laugh at how genuinely frustrated Richie had sounded about his bad attempts at flirting being interrupted.

Richie’s face lit up when he heard Stan’s laugh. He had to remind the butterflies in his stomach that it was a little early to start planning a wedding. 

“Seriously, though, you should probably sit down,” Stan said, still laughing. He didn’t want Richie to go either, but he also didn’t want Richie to stay up there so long that Stan got in trouble. Richie smiled at Stan and gave him a wink before returning to his belongings at the bar. 

Richie went back to procrastinating on his homework and occasionally glancing at Stan as he worked, this time with Stan returning the looks and rolling his eyes when Richie made faces at him. When Richie’s drink was finally set in front of him, Stan’s number was scrawled across the cup in neat handwriting. He appreciated for a moment before a notification on his laptop drew his attention. He let out a loud laugh when he read it, earning him odd looks from the other customers sitting around him. 

**_@stanleyuris_ ** _ replied to your tweet: _ Maybe you’ll finally have something interesting enough to keep me awake tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> my next stozier fic will not be this happy. i'm warning you now  
> also ik you don't really study bones all that much in anthropology richie is just a dumbass (affectionate)  
> come yell with/at me on tumblr @trashmouthuris


End file.
